Second chances
by CacoNya
Summary: [UA] [OS] [Trad] Bien souvent, les marques étaient communes, des choses simples que l'on dit tout le temps à des étrangers. Pardon , Merci , Bonjour . Bien sûr, avoir Tu es la pire personne qui soit au monde tatoué sur le flanc ne présageait rien de bon. A quel point Stiles Stilinski était-il foutu si même son Âme-sœur le détestait ?


Cette fic n'est pas de moi : c'est une traduction d'une fic écrite par rootbeer et publiée sur ao3 :)

Merci vinkalika pour ta correction ! Luv you.

* * *

Cela faisait à peine deux minutes que Stiles avait pris son service lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée. Cela fit sursauter Stiles, une dame assise à table renversa un peu de son café et deux jeunes lycéens qui s'en allaient tout juste eurent un mouvement de recul. Et tous se tournèrent pour voir un homme entrer d'un pas raide à l'intérieur du café. C'était un type jeune, peut-être plus âgé que Stiles de quelques années, mais il était grand et musclé et magnifique, du genre qui vous aurait fait baver si, à cet instant, il n'avait pas eu un air absolument meurtrier.

Le gars semblait capable de réduire une petite voiture en poussière. Il était donc quelque peu inquiétant de voir qu'une véritable aura de colère émanait de lui et qu'il fixait Stiles du regard et avançait dans sa direction. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa démarche, comme s'il s'apprêtait à crier. Il avait un gobelet en carton provenant du café dans sa main, ses doigts le serrant avec tant de force que le gobelet en était déformé.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais le gars le prit de court.

\- Tu es la pire personne qui soit au monde, dit l'homme, crachant presque depuis l'autre côté du comptoir.

 _Oh._

Stiles se figea, les mots familiers le frappant avec tant de force que sa respiration se coupa. Il connaissait cette phrase. Cette combinaison particulière de mots était gravée nettement sur son flanc, descendant légèrement sous ses côtes et formant une boucle. Il avait attendu ce moment toute sa vie. Il s'était préparé pour ça.

Mon Dieu.

Bien souvent, les « marques » étaient communes, des choses simples que l'on dit tout le temps à des étrangers. _« Pardon », « Merci », « Bonjour »._ Quelques personnes avaient des choses très romantiques comme « C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'attendais » ou « Wow, tu es vraiment jolie ». Et c'était toujours les tous premiers mots que leur Âme-sœur leur disait.

Bien sûr, avoir « Tu es la pire personne qui soit au monde » tatoué sur le flanc ne présageait rien de bon. A quel point Stiles Stilinski était-il foutu si même son Âme-sœur le détestait ? Le lycée s'était transformé en véritable enfer quand tous les étudiants avaient appris pour son tatouage – même s'il avait fait de son mieux pour le garder secret.

Prenant le silence de Stiles pour une peur confuse, l'homme poursuivit :

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Tu penses que c'est drôle ? C'est dégoûtant et digne d'un gamin.

Il posa le gobelet qu'il tenait sur le comptoir, et ce sans aucune délicatesse. Toutefois, la haine dont faisait preuve ce type était un peu exagérée. Stiles n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi il parlait.

Mais, mon dieu, qu'il avait envie de le frapper.

Pendant que les autres gens trouvaient du réconfort dans leurs mots, se les répétaient tel un mantra, passaient leurs doigts dessus dans des moments de stress, se rappelant ainsi à eux-mêmes que leur Âme-sœur était dehors, quelque part, Stiles détestait ses mots. Dès l'instant où Stiles avait été assez grand pour les comprendre, il s'était aussi mis à détester son Âme-sœur.

Stiles prit une profonde inspiration, les yeux fixés sur son Âme-sœur. Le gars avait l'air absolument furieux, son visage un peu rouge et ses sourcils froncés. Il avait peut-être continué à parler. Stiles n'écoutait pas vraiment.

Au lieu de cela, il baissa les yeux sur le gobelet que son Âme-sœur avait écrasé sur le comptoir. Du marqueur bleu, généralement utilisé pour noter le nom du client, avait ici été utilisé pour écrire « Tu n'es peut-être pas la plus jolie fille ici mais la beauté n'est jamais bien loin ». Stiles dut pencher légèrement la tête pour pouvoir lire l'entièreté de la chose.

Stiles cligna des yeux, louchant. Bordel de merde. Son collègue, un abruti branché drogue nommé Marcus Sanders, était parti juste au moment où Stiles avait pris son poste. C'était une chose horrible que d'écrire une chose pareille. Vu la manière dont le mot « fille » était écrit - et Marcus était hétéro – ce n'était sans doute pas pour son Âme-sœur que le gars avait gribouillé ça. Une pauvre fille qui ne soupçonnait rien était sans doute venue prendre son café, tout ça pour se voir soudainement insultée et traitée comme un vulgaire objet.

Monsieur Sexy j'ai des Problèmes de Gestion de la Colère était là pour défendre l'honneur de quelqu'un d'autre.

Eh bien, pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi Stiles avait-il dû grandir avec _tu es la pire personne qui soit au monde_ marqué sur son corps ? Parce que Marcus était un putain de con.

Stiles se redressa, relevant légèrement la tête pour rendre son regard à l'homme. Il dévisageait Stiles d'un regard chargé d'une haine absolue. Et l'homme ne savait pas, n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui était Stiles.

Stiles prit une profonde inspiration. A cet instant, Stiles décidait de la phrase avec laquelle cet homme aurait grandi. Quels mots marqueraient sa peau, un rappel qu'il y avait quelqu'un, quelque part, pour lui ? Quels seraient ses premiers mots pour son Âme-sœur, ce tatouage permanant qu'il aurait sur son corps depuis la naissance ? Même si l'homme ne désirait pas Stiles, ses mots seraient gravés dans sa chair. Cet homme magnifique, à tomber, qui était venu défendre quelqu'un d'autre et qui semblait à ça de démolir Stiles.

Bien sûr, Stiles y avait songé auparavant, quels mots franchiraient ses lèvres en échange de ceux qu'il portait lui-même. Mais Stiles n'aurait imaginé qu'il serait celui qui parlerait en second. Ou qu'il aurait le temps de vraiment réfléchir à ses paroles.

\- Tu es absolument parfait, dit doucement Stiles, trouvant une légère satisfaction dans la façon dont l'homme fit un pas en arrière, comme s'il avait reçu une gifle.

Stiles pouvait bien lui accorder ces mots, si c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à dire.

La colère laissa place au choc. La bouche de l'homme lui en tomba, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il le regardait.

\- T-toi, finit-il par bégayer.

Stiles détourna rapidement le regard.

\- Je suppose que tu es en colère pour ce qui est écrit sur le gobelet ? Et que c'est ton amie ou petite-amie ? demanda Stiles, relevant calmement les yeux sur Derek.

Quand il ne fit pas mine de répondre, Stiles poursuivit :

\- Le gars qui travaillait avant moi, Marcus, est un véritable abruti. Si tu veux déposer une plainte – ce que tu devrais totalement faire – je peux te donner le numéro de la propriétaire, Maggie Wilks. Je remplace Marcus depuis quelques minutes.

L'homme le dévisagea pendant quelques instants, ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme un poisson.

\- Ce n'était pas toi.

\- Non, confirma Stiles avec un sourire quelque peu tordu, ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre. Promis, ce n'était pas moi. Mais si tu souhaites un nouveau café, pour toi ou pour ta copine, c'est la maison qui offre. Maggie sera absolument hors d'elle quand elle va apprendre ce que Marcus a écrit sur ce gobelet. Je te dirai bien de l'appeler dès maintenant mais elle s'est rendue à des funérailles.

\- Ma sœur, lâcha soudainement l'homme, semblant revenir à lui.

Il cligna rapidement des yeux, comme s'il avait quelque chose dans ceux-ci.

\- C'était à ma sœur. Elle était très énervée. Plus que d'habitude, parce qu'elle a passé une mauvaise semaine mais – ce n'est pas – c'est ma sœur.

\- D'accord, acquiesça calmement Stiles. Dis-lui que je suis désolé ? Marcus est un vrai con. Dois-je lui refaire un café ou - ?

\- Quoi ? Non, non, c'est – c'est bon. J'étais plus en colère qu'elle ne l'était elle-même.

\- Très bien.

Stiles se saisit d'un bloc-notes et d'un stylo pour rapidement noter l'e-mail de Maggie et le numéro de téléphone du café. Il arracha la feuille et la tendit au gars.

\- Elle sera de retour demain matin si tu veux l'appeler. Sinon, tu peux lui envoyer un mail. Ou, si tu préfères, je peux lui en parler moi-même et tu n'auras à te soucier de rien. C'est comme tu veux.

\- Merci, répondit l'autre d'un air absent tout en prenant le papier.

Il ne recula pas après ça, resta simplement planté là. La colère était envolée, remplacée par quelque chose de plus doux. Il regardait Stiles, quelque chose de changé dans le regard.

\- Je m'appelle Derek, lança-t-il soudainement. Derek Hale. Tu – tu es mon Âme-Sœur.

Stiles grimaça.

\- Ouais, salut. Je m'appelle Stiles Stilinski.

Il se sentait bizarre, comme s'il devait s'excuser d'être qui il était. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute si l'univers les avait choisis, Derek et lui.

Toutefois, Derek souriait.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus. Je peux me montrer un peu surprotecteur parfois, mais ce n'était pas vraiment très juste de ma part.

\- Pas la peine de t'en faire pour ça. J'aurais réagi de la même manière, dit Stiles en haussant les épaules. J'espère que ta sœur va bien. Dis-lui que j'espère que sa semaine s'améliorera, d'accord ? Passe une bonne journée !

Il garda son ton jovial, allant même jusqu'à sourire un peu, comme si tout ne tenait pas qu'à un fil. Stiles fit demi-tour, étrangement soulagé : au moins savait-il à présent. Les mots avaient été dits, la situation était passée et il n'aurait plus jamais à s'en inquiéter.

\- Attends ! s'écria Derek, stoppant Stiles dans son mouvement pour se saisir d'un chiffon.

Stiles battit des paupières, confus.

\- Je suis désolé, est-ce qu'il y avait autre chose ?

Derek secoua la tête, souriant.

\- Non, tu dois sans doute te remettre au travail, et je devrais probablement retourner voir Cora. Mais, euh, je te laisse mon numéro ? Tu pourrais m'appeler un de ces jours, et on pourrait se voir, apprendre à se connaître, tu sais ?

Il écrivit son numéro à la va-vite sur un bout de papier puis le tendit à Stiles.

Stiles resta là, à le regarder.

\- Tu veux que je t'appelle, répéta-t-il doucement, et tu veux qu'on apprenne à se connaître ?

Derek hocha doucement la tête, comme s'il pensait que Stiles avait besoin de temps pour comprendre. Pour être honnête, Stiles avait l'impression que tout son être effectuait une remise à zéro.

Il s'empara prudemment du numéro.

\- Pourquoi ?

Derek pencha la tête sur le côté, ses yeux scannant Stiles comme s'il essayait de le déchiffrer.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Tu es mon Âme-sœur. J'aimerai en apprendre plus sur toi. Ça me plairait vraiment.

Stiles le considéra un instant.

\- Huh. Tu es sérieux.

\- Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? s'enquit Derek.

Il avait soudain l'air plus jeune, vulnérable.

\- Tu ne veux... pas ?

\- Si ! Bien sûr que je veux ! le rassura très vite Stiles, froissant le papier dans sa main. Je ne pensais juste pas – Je veux dire, je n'avais jamais pensé que mon Âme-sœur pourrait –

Stiles se mordit la lèvre, tentant d'arrêter le flot de mots qui s'échappait de ses lèvres.

Derek semblait préoccupé, ses yeux écarquillés, cherchant quelque chose sur ses traits.

\- Je ne comprends pas ? Tu ne pensais pas que ton Âme-sœur pourrait… quoi ?

Stiles sentit son visage s'enflammer. Il passa une main derrière sa tête et se gratta le crâne.

\- Eh bien, je veux dire, j'ai toujours plus ou moins pensé que mon Âme-sœur me… tu sais… me détesterait.

Derek semblait perplexe.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi te détesterais-je ?

Un moment passa puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il pâlit : il avait compris.

\- Oh mon dieu.

L'homme eut soudain l'air malade et prêt à vomir.

\- J'ai dit – J'ai dit que tu étais la pire personne qui soit au monde ! C'est ce qui est tatoué sur toi ?

Stiles avait envie de disparaître.

\- Je suppose que ça semble un peu idiot maintenant. Tu ne me connais même pas. Mais, euh, je suppose qu'en grandissant j'ai toujours pensé –

Il s'interrompit à nouveau, secouant la tête.

\- Désolé. J'ai sans doute l'air stupide.

Derek leva la main pour se frotter le haut du torse. Il garda les yeux fixés sur Stiles un instant avant que son visage ne prenne une expression horrifiée.

\- Oh mon dieu.

Stiles grimaça, acquiesçant.

\- Ouais.

\- Je suis tellement désolé.

\- Non ! Non, ne le sois pas. C'est bon. Vraiment.

Derek le dévisagea, incrédule.

\- Comment cela pourrait-il aller ? Et tu… même après que je t'ai dit… mes mots sont…

Stiles baissa les yeux sur ses pieds, gêné.

\- J'ai toujours voulu que mes mots soient comme ça. Tu sais, quelque chose de réconfortant même quand les choses vont mal ? J'ai pensé que même si mon âme-sœur ne voulait pas de moi je pourrais au moins lui donner ça.

Les yeux se Derek s'emplissait de larmes. _Bon dieu_ , Stiles avait déjà foutu en l'air sa seconde chance.

\- Mais tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un de vraiment génial ! tenta de le rassurer Stiles, se demandant comment ça avait pu tourner aussi mal. C'est vrai ! Et si tu voulais vraiment apprendre à me connaître, je suis totalement pour. Mais, enfin, aucune pression.

Derek sourit à Stiles comme s'il était un petit être fragile. Ses yeux allèrent du papier qu'il lui avait donné à Stiles et firent le chemin inverse.

\- Est-ce que j'irais trop loin si je te demandais si je peux venir te prendre ici, à la fin de ton service ? J'aimerais vraiment faire plus ample connaissance avec toi.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre.

\- Peut-être que je devrais rentrer et me changer d'abord. Je dois ressembler à rien.

Il portait un sweat, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et partaient sans doute dans tous les sens.

\- Si tu serais plus à l'aise en te changeant, je peux attendre. Mais, euh, il faut que tu saches, tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de le faire. Tu es ridiculement beau.

Soudain, ce fut le tour de Derek de rougir, le rouge colorant son cou et le bout de ses oreilles. Alors que Stiles se débrouillait toujours pour avoir l'air ridicule quand il rougissait, Derek, lui, était adorable.

\- Désolé, j'ai l'air d'un idiot. C'est juste que tu es beau et que c'est en quelque sorte distrayant.

Stiles ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Il ne fit qu'ouvrir et fermer la bouche pendant quelques instants puis il dit :

\- Merci.

Derek baissa timidement la tête et wow, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'homme qui était entré en trombe un peu plus tôt. Ça, c'était son âme-sœur ? Et il voulait vraiment apprendre à connaître Stiles ?

Stiles prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Eh bien, si tu es certain que mon look de sans abri ne te dérange pas, tu pourrais repasser ici à trois heures, et on pourrait prendre un café et aller faire un tour ? J'aime mon lieu de travail mais je préfèrerai ne pas y rester plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Derek acquiesça avec enthousiasme :

\- Oui ! Ce serait parfait.

Stiles lui offrit un sourire, se triturant nerveusement les doigts.

\- Eh bien, ta sœur doit sans doute t'attendre.

\- Hmm ? fit Derek avant de secouer la tête. Oh. Cora. Oui, je devrais aller la retrouver. C'est vrai. Mais, euh… Je te vois à trois heures, hein ?

Stiles hocha la tête :

\- Oui. Je serai là.

Derek se retourna et prit la direction de la porte, ses épaules moins tendues que lorsqu'il était entré. Mais il fit ensuite à nouveau demi-tour pour regarder Stiles.

\- Merci. De me laisser une chance de me rattraper. Je ne mérite pas cette seconde chance mais je jure devant Dieu que tu ne le regretteras pas. Je sais ce que tout le monde raconte sur les âmes-sœurs mais, j'ai vraiment envie d'en apprendre plus sur toi, Stiles. On vient à peine de se rencontrer mais je peux déjà dire qu'il y a quelque chose de spécial chez toi.

Et puis il s'en fut, n'attendant pas que Stiles lui réponde.

Les adolescents que Derek avait bousculés en entrant dans le café étaient restés pour assister à la scène. Ils commencèrent à applaudir et à rire.

\- Wow, dit une femme qui buvait son café près du comptoir, un retournement de situation intéressant. Vous ferez un beau couple.

\- Merci, répondit Stiles, incapable de détourner son regard de la porte, ses yeux fixant le point où il avait perdu de vue Derek.

Peut-être que ça irait.


End file.
